Baka
Baka was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Baka is best known for being a crazed crackhead who was ''Medically Evacuated ''on his own HOH reign on Week 5 of BBCAN2. He was also the first person to win the Who Da Daddy Competition ''of ''BBCAN2. Player History Big Brother Canada 2: Baka entered the BB house revved up to take everyone and everything down as long as he had his 'gogo juice" by his side and luckily for him he started the game off right when he won the first Who Da Daddy Competition ever. He ended up anonymously nominating Kai as the third nominee. Baka's luck kept going strong when his target Kai was ultimately evicted and Baka got away with it scot free. The next few weeks after Baka kept it cool and worked on his social game becoming friends with everyone in the house where he started to get close with Hoshi & Emzotic. On Week 5 Baka was finally able to snag himself power with a HOH win, he ended up setting his sights on Vanessa with Valerie as a Pawn. Imani ended up winning the Week 5 POV and used it save Vanessa which caused Baka to come up with a backup target, he ended up deciding to try and break apart the "Porklina" ''Showmance by nominating Porky as the replacement nominee in hopes of him getting evicted. before the live eviction Baka ended up having a medical emergency when his heart stopped and he started to lose consciousness he was rushed to the hospital and was put into intensive care. Due to his health scare Baka had to be pulled from the house and into the jury for his own safety, where he placed 9th and became the 3rd member of the Jury. Even though he was pulled from the game the live eviction still played out and his plan succeeded when his target Porky was evicted in a 5-1 vote. Baka was able to make a full recovery and returned on finale night as a member of the jury where he would cast his vote for Imani to win Big Brother Canada 2. Player Bio '''Age:' ??? Occupation: Unemployed '3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Energetic, Wide Eyed, All seeing. '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''NOT BEING ABLE TO GET MORE OF MY "GOODS" AFTER THEY GONSO NA MEAANN?? '''Favorite past BBCAN houseguest? '''HMM IMMA THINKIN ITS GOTTA BE YANDRE CAUSE SHES DEF ON SOME OF THAT GOOD GOOD YEH HERD!? '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''YER BOY GONNA USE THE POWER OF THE POWDER TO HELP ME ACE THE COMPETITIONS IF YOU CATCH THIS DRIFT SKIRRRRRT Post BBCAN2 * Baka is attending Rehab for Crackies * Baka has been working on a ASMR Podcast titled ''BakASMR ''that will be released on Apple Podcasts very soon. Trivia * Baka is the first Houseguest in ''Big Brother history to ever be Medically Evacuated from the game * Baka is the only BBCAN2 Houseguest to never be nominated for eviction. * Baka is the only Houseguest in Big Brother history to be evicted the same week they were the Head of Household. * Baka is the only male 9th place Houseguest in Big Brother Canada history all other 9th place Houseguests have been female. * Baka is the only ''Who Da Daddy'' winner to have their WDD nominee be evicted. * Baka is the first Houseguest to ever win the Who Da Daddy Competition. * Baka is the only BBCAN Houseguest to not have their age specified. Category:BBCAN Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Males Category:Birds Category:Big Brother Category:Medical Evacuations Category:Contestants